starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Broodling (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Symbiote SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Broodling SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Feral zerg |campname= |baseunit= |role=Fast melee creature |useguns=Claws |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife=6 |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Air (Stukov Co-op if infest structure is cast on an air structure) |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=7 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0 |campcost= |time= |produced=*Destroyed zerg buildings :*9: Hatchery/lair/hive :*6: Baneling nest/evolution chamber/hydralisk den/infestation pit/nydus network/roach warren/spawning pool/spire/greater spire/ultralisk cavern *Brood lord attacks *Brood queen |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=5.37 (Versus) 3.84 (Co-op) 6 (Stukov Co-op flying variant) |accel=0 |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x1 (no effect) |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=30 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=4 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.46 (Versus) 0.65 (Co-op) |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=0 |makescore=0 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The broodling is a StarCraft II unit. Game Unit Versus Broodlings are temporary units, lasting only six seconds. They are created when zerg structures that are not spine crawlers or spore crawlers are destroyed. The greater the health of the structure, the more broodlings spawn. Broodlings can also be spawned from the attacks of brood lords, which will do an initial burst of damage upon impact followed by the broodling landing near the target. ;Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, when Kerrigan reaches a certain level, she gains the ability to infect enemies she attacks with broodling spores. Enemy units killed quickly enough after being damaged by Kerrigan's attacks or abilities spawn two broodlings. Legacy of the Void In the Legacy of the Void campaign, queens retain the spawn broodling ability from their StarCraft incarnation, but do not use it. The ability will destroy a target non-heroic ground unit and spawn two broodlings. Co-op Missions Broodlings are available to all zerg commanders (except Dehaka) in Co-op Missions and will spawn from destroyed structures. Sarah Kerrigan's brood lords use broodlings with an anti-ground weapon. Alexei Stukov can use the infestation global ability to spawn broodlings from a target allied or enemy structure for a time. The Aggressive Incubation upgrade will double the number of broodlings spawned from these structures. If Stukov uses infest structure on a flying structure, his broodlings will fly, and swoop down similar to the attack of a brood lord, except without the initial damage. Stukov can also upgrade his, infested civilians and Volatile infested to spawn broodlings upon death. Stukov's brood queens also have the spawn broodling ability. Egon Stetmann uses a variant of the broodling named the mecha broodling, which is used as a weapon of his mecha battlecarrier lords. In the mutator "Alien Incubation," broodlings will spawn out of enemy corpses upon death, higher health units spawning more broodlings. These broodlings do not have a timed life and will move toward the bases of the players if there is no target around. ;Kerrigan Upgrades and Abilities ;Zagara Upgrades and Abilities ;Abathur Upgrades and Abilities ;Stukov Upgrades and Abilities Development The broodling used to be known as the mantaling.Q u o t e: What's that little guy floating over the brood lord? Mantaling? Close. Those are my Broodlings, vicious little critters. Avarius, Zogbar. 2009-12-15. New Blues - Avarius & Zhydaris!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-12-15. Images ;Skins File:AquaticBroodling SC2SkinImage.jpg|Aquatic broodling skin (spawned from aquatic brood lord) File:Broodling SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Aquatic broodling File:Broodling SC2-LotV Game2.jpg|Leviathan Brood broodling skin (spawned from Leviathan Brood brood lord) File:Broodling SC2-LotV Game4.jpg|Primal zerg broodling File:Broodling SC2-LotV Game5.jpg|Project Simulant broodling File:CerberusBroodling SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus broodling ;Portraits File:Broodling SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Aquatic broodling portrait File:Symbiote SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood broodling portrait File:Symbiote SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Primal zerg broodling portrait File:Symbiote SC2-LotV Head5.jpg|Project Simulant broodling portrait File:CerberusBroodlingPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus broodling portrait References